The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for content recommendation, and particularly relates to a method and apparatus for recommending content cautiously.
With the development of modern communication technology, people can acquire a large amount of information at any moment. When people face too much information for selection, they are in urgent need of a tool that can help them to rapidly find a content, in which they are really interested, i.e. a personalized content recommendation system. At present, various kinds of content recommendation systems have already been applied to television, broadcast and Internet field extensively.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a system for recommending content in the prior art, the system comprising: an information receiving means 160 for receiving information; a user profile storage means 110 for storing the user's favor characteristics; a matching means 120 for comparing the user's favor characteristics with the received information to calculate and obtain the degree of user's interest in the information, the degree of interest is a numerical value; a sieving means 130 for selecting the information in which the user is interested based on the calculated degree of interest and recommending the information to the user; a user interactive means 140 for interchanging information between the user and the recommendation system, the user may select the recommended information by means of the interactive means for viewing, skip the information that does not require for viewing and give other feedback to alter his/her own user profile; and a user profile modifying means 150 for updating the user profile according to the user's feedback information.
However, the current recommendation method has some disadvantages. If a user has a definite request for a gay movie, the corresponding user profile will be updated. After that, the recommendation system will always recommend to the user too many gay movies and bring a big trouble to the user.
In order to get rid of the unnecessary troubles mentioned above, the user may alter recommendation by requesting to view other programs, for example, war movies. However, a problem that the recommendation system will recommend too many programs of war movies arises immediately.
For example, according to the report of Wall Street magazine, the recommendation system of a user always recommends to him the programs about gay, as a try he uses war movies to alter recommendation made by the recommendation system, unfortunately the recommendation system asserts that he is a crazy guy about reminiscing the Third Reich and keeps on recommending to him the movies about the Third Reich.
Thus, it can be seen that an error of content recommendation brings the user a lot of trouble, especially in the case of recommending the programs related to sensitive contents like violence, sex, and so on. Therefore, a more cautious and accurate recommendation system is needed.
Contents of the Invention
One of the objects of the invention is to set forth a new method for recommending content in order to overcome the defects existing in the prior recommendation system mentioned above and recommend some sensitive contents to the user more cautiously and accurately, the method comprising: first, receiving content information which includes particular information characteristic, the information characteristic including the content characteristic and the program specific information, wherein the program specific information could be the key word in synopsis; next, matching the content information with a user profile; then, performing a corresponding content alert processing on the matched result according to the information characteristic; and finally, recommending corresponding information to the user according to the result that is obtained after content alert processing.
Below is the procedure of the content alert processing: obtaining corresponding alert characteristic from the information characteristic; obtaining a comprehensive alert level of the content information according to the alert characteristic; and processing the matched result correspondingly according to the comprehensive alert level, wherein the alert characteristic including at least one of the followings: age, sex, violence, vulgarity, discrimination and drug.
The comprehensive alert level is obtained in this way: first, obtaining the parameter of the alert characteristic; comparing the parameter with a corresponding predetermined threshold to obtain the corresponding alert level; then processing the alert level to obtain the comprehensive alert level.
Since the present recommendation method adds a step of content alert processing after matching the content information with the user profile and before recommending the program, this method is more cautious to the recommendation of sensitive content and avoids recommending those contents that are not expected by the user.
Another object of the invention is to set forth a new method for updating the user profile in order to get rid of the defects in the recommendation system mentioned above and recommend to the user some sensitive contents more cautiously and accurately. The method comprising: first, obtaining information characteristic of content information and obtaining feedback information of the content information from the user, performing corresponding content alert processing on the feedback information according to the information characteristic; and updating the user profile according to the processed feedback information.
During the procedure of updating the user profile, corresponding content alert processing on the feedback information is performed before the feedback information is used to update the user profile, so that the feedback information can reflect the user's requirement more cautiously. This recommendation system will not bring unnecessary influence to the user profile and then recommend to the user the unfavorable contents due to the user's occasional behavior.
With reference to the following description made in combination with drawings and the claims, other objects and achievements of the invention will be obvious and a more comprehensive understanding of the invention can be obtained.
In all the drawings, the same reference numerals represents the similar or same feature and function. With reference to the drawings, further explanation of the invention is made as follows in combination with the embodiments.